Secret Warps: Iron Hammer Annual Vol 1 1
| NextIssue = - | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Carlos Gomez | CoverArtist2 = Edgar Delgado | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Without a true vessel left in this world, Mephicthton is weak, my friend... and Mjolniron is strong. Stronger than ever, perhaps. For it is no longer merely a weapon. The hammer has a soul. And for perhaps the first time... I have a brother. A brother in arms! | Speaker = Iron Hammer | StoryTitle1 = Secret Infinity Warp Warps | Writer1_1 = Al Ewing | Penciler1_1 = Carlos Gomez | Inker1_1 = Carlos Gomez | Colourist1_1 = Carlos Lopez | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor1_2 = Annalise Bissa | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * and warped with Spider Supreme to become the Hammer Supreme}} * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * ** ** ** * * , , , and behind the scenes}} * ** ** * ** Antagonists: * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * T'Challa Odinson's father * * Peter Rogers' parents * * * Laura Danvers' parents * * * * * * * * * * * * in vision}} * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ****** **** Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Moon Weasel's SuitCategory:Moon Girl's Suit/AppearancesCategory:Honey Badger's Suit/Appearances * * * Magical Time Rays * , , and * Arachknight's SuitCategory:Moon Knight's Suit/AppearancesCategory:Spider-Man's Suit/Appearances * Cloak of Levitation and * Captain America's Uniform and * Moon Knight's Suit * Spider-Man's Suit * * * * * * * * and * Events: * | Synopsis1 = | StoryTitle2 = Fenris in a Bottle! | Writer2_1 = Tini Howard | Penciler2_1 = Ario Anindito | Inker2_1 = Ario Anindito | Colourist2_1 = Israel Silva | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor2_2 = Annalise Bissa | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * ** * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ***** **** ***** Items: * and * Warrior Machines Three's Armor * Events: * | Synopsis2 = | Solicit = “SECRET WARPS,” PART 5 – SECRET WARPS! • Whatever has been causing worlds to smash together is out of control…and starts smashing Warp Worlds heroes into one another! • As the heroes begin turning into strange new amalgamations, can even Ghost Hammer turn things back to normal? • PLUS: A bonus tale of Sigurd Stark battling the twin wolves of addiction and Fenris the god devourer! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included